


意外

by llama_san



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 刘备的私密时刻被诸葛亮撞见。
Relationships: Liu Bei | Liu Xuande/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, 亮玄, 诸葛亮/刘备
Kudos: 1





	意外

**Author's Note:**

> 亮玄注意。

刘备自认不是欲望强烈的人。然而自从和诸葛亮交往以来，就像是尝到了甜头似的，对性事虽不是时时索求，却经常隐隐期待。诸葛亮已经出差两个星期了，刘备心中那小小的欲求不满终于被逐渐放大到没法忽视的地步。于是，这就不能怪他采取一些方式来自我抚慰。

和诸葛亮的性爱固然令人难忘，自我纾解却又有另外一番趣味。此时刘备得以更加自由地探索身体的敏感之处，甚至于，将在诸葛亮面前仍有所保留的那几分自尊都丢失殆尽。

刘备将按摩棒往自己体内又送了几下。这按摩棒虽然体积不大，却设计得正好方便顶到男性的前列腺。被充分润滑过的硅胶物毫无阻碍地破开柔软的内壁，顶到妙处，刘备的手都有些轻轻颤抖。那一阵阵隐秘、逐渐堆积的快感让刘备的大脑陷入空白，以至于无暇分神去对自己发出的呻吟声，以及身下色情的水声产生羞耻。

也许是太过投入了，他并没有意识到家里有人进来。诸葛亮推开卧室门的时候，看到的就是这样一个活色生香的场景。刘备刚刚把那按摩棒完整地塞进自己的屁股，才发现朝思暮想的人正站在自己面前。一时两人相对无言。空气中旖旎的氛围有些停滞，不知是该持续浓郁，还是黯然收场。

“你不是明天才回来吗？” 刘备率先打破了沉默，努力假装无事发生。

“啊，正好有早一天的机票，我就买了，应该提前和你说的——” 诸葛亮一时也有些发愣，平常的巧舌如簧变得语无伦次。

刘备突然产生一阵无由来的恐慌。他咬咬牙把嵌在体内的的东西抽了出来，穴口被撑开时仍不免发出一小声低喘。“没事儿，那我先收拾收拾。” 刘备不大敢看诸葛亮的脸，想要径自从床上下来去清理，殊不知他刚才那声轻喘已经让自家男友的裤子紧了大半。

诸葛亮见刘备想要离开，快步走到床边拉住了他的手，“你不用停下来的。”

刘备抬头望向诸葛亮，见这向来面皮不薄的人竟红了耳根。诸葛亮直直地看他，眼眸中尽是期待的光，“我想看你继续。”

听到诸葛亮的话，刘备之前略微消解的欲望又开始抬起了头。“你想怎么继续？” 或许是因为已经在诸葛亮面前过度地自我暴露，他此时有些破罐破摔的意味。

“你在我回来之前是怎么做的，就怎么做。可以吗？”

看着诸葛亮诚挚的目光，刘备认命地躺回了床上，便是默默答应了。他几时拒绝过孔明的请求呢。

诸葛亮贴心地将按摩棒重新涂上润滑剂，漆黑的硅胶表面变得油光水滑。刘备将按摩棒抵在自己的入口处。也许因为在诸葛亮的灼灼目光下不免紧张，尽管他努力想要放松，试了好几次却没能探进去。

刘备喘着气瞥了一眼诸葛亮，见他好整以暇地坐在床边，并没有想要帮忙的意思。刘备觉得自己的脸烧得不行，也只好自力更生。他分出一只手抚慰了几下自己的性器，让身体重新熟悉起之前的快感。于是多巴胺的分泌让刘备再次进入状态，他试探性地向穴口伸入两根手指，呈剪刀状来回动作，想要将内壁扩开。这一切都被诸葛亮看在眼里。他虽然表面上不动声色，心中却早已按捺不住亲自上阵的冲动。此时也只是堪堪忍耐，想再多欣赏一些刘备的媚态。

刘备忙活了半天，觉得后方已扩得差不多了，便将手指抽出。那湿漉漉的穴口在他自己的开拓下已成了微张的小洞。刘备将按摩棒轻轻往里送，被折腾过的洞口无阻碍地将黑色的玩具一点点吞入。在吞到按摩棒直径最大的部位时，刘备不自觉地扬起了脖颈，嘴巴微微张开，被撑开的饱胀和由此而生的隐约快感让他无所适从。在一旁观看的诸葛亮也咽了咽口水，觉得自己的性器已然硬得发疼。

终于整个按摩棒全部没入了刘备的身体，只留一个圆圆的底座在外头。他往后倒回了床上，小腹上已有一层薄汗，整个身子都有些发抖。待适应了身体再次被填满的感觉，刘备才开始握着底座慢慢动作起来，试图寻找他之前探索过的敏感点。

刘备似乎已经忘了诸葛亮还在看他，又或者是因为知道诸葛亮在看他而愈发兴奋。他一手撸动着前方火热的性器，一手用按摩棒缓缓在身体内抽插，体会着肠壁因玩具的离去而合拢、又被缓慢的进入而一点点撑开的充实感。一开始还想要压抑自己的声音，可此刻前列腺被时时顶到，脑中几乎已经再无理智，各种撩人的喘息呻吟也就不受控制地逸出口来。

房间被淫靡的水声和两人之间一触即发的情欲所笼罩。刘备偶然和诸葛亮对上了眼，看到了那年轻人充满欲望、乃至有些危险的神色，仿佛一条栖息于暗处的龙睁着金色的瞳孔，盯住自己势在必得的猎物。这样的神色在诸葛亮脸上并不多见，可此时却只能让刘备更加情绪高涨。他甚至将自己的腿分得更开了些，将正在欲海中沉浮的身体毫无保留地展现在自己的孔明面前。

在他近四十年的人生里，刘备从未知晓自己也可以成为被如此凝视的性对象。他在给诸葛亮进行一场私人表演。这个想法或许之前会让刘备羞耻，而在这一刻，他不得不承认，自己正完完全全地乐在其中。

刘备的大腿被一只手按住了。诸葛亮终于不再旁观，决定和年长的恋人真正地肌肤相亲。他修长的手指覆上刘备正操纵着按摩棒的手，将抽插转为自己的节奏，而另一只手则伸进了刘备身上仅有的T恤，抚摸揉搓那人早已挺立的乳首。

“嗯……孔明，你慢点儿——” 刘备因这突然的转变而乱了阵脚，更加激烈而迅猛的快感将他的眼角逼出了生理性的泪水。

“这里都已经湿透了。” 诸葛亮将那吞吐着玩具的小口撑得更开，湿润泛红的甬道不由自主地收缩着，似是还能吃进更大的东西。于是诸葛亮挤进了自己的手指，在那已被按摩棒侵入的领地愈发肆意地作乱。

“孔明，你就饶了我吧。啊——” 按摩棒还能自己控制，别人的手指却无法预测。刘备觉得内壁被填得更满，然而诸葛亮似是有意隔靴搔痒，只是时不时按一下他的腺体，让他欲火难耐。

“看到你这样子，我实在把持不住。” 诸葛亮终于抽出了作乱的手指，将刘备的手引向自己已然硬得不行的下身，似是要证明自己的话。

“那你快些进来。” 刘备隔着诸葛亮的裤子摸了几下，邀请般地将小腿缠上了诸葛亮的腰。于是诸葛亮将那勤恳工作的按摩棒取出，替上自己硬挺的性器，往那已经被玩弄得熟透了的温暖甬道中送去。卧室里的一片云雨风光想是还要持续许久。


End file.
